


Sleeping Renji

by bijective



Category: Bleach
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 08:51:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10738305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bijective/pseuds/bijective





	Sleeping Renji

**Author's Note:**

  * For [junko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/junko/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Memory, As Sharp as a Whip](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10682946) by [junko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/junko/pseuds/junko). 



Also on my tumblr http://bijectiveandinvertible.tumblr.com/


End file.
